


exist for love

by over5feettall



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Late night talks, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/over5feettall/pseuds/over5feettall
Summary: Nights always affect Tsukishima in a way he would never expect. He feels as if everything’s always right, everything’s easier to understand, everything’s back to the place it was meant to be in. But why? Why do nights feel like these for him whenever he’s with you?
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 75





	exist for love

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me on tumblr by searching over5feettall ! also, listen to exist for love by aurora and focus on its lyrics bc its so good :>> also somehow acted as an inspiration for this oneshot !

It was all but a normal night in your shared apartment, yet the same could be said for every night spent in the said apartment. For a certain someone, the night, as usual, felt… magical, sentimental maybe. Soft snores escaping your lips, moonlight gracing your features, and Tsukishima's eyes getting drunk on your peaceful expression. His arms wrapped you close to him and he didn't plan on letting go of you anytime soon. 

It was already past 3:00 AM and yet Tsukishima still had his glasses on. Instead of trying to fall asleep, he had spent his time playing with your hair, kissing your lips, or simply looking at you like what he's doing right now. 

He still can't believe you were beside him tonight, last night, last last night, and all the recurring nights. He still can't believe you exist and you call yourself as his spouse. 

A chuckle escaped his lips when he remembered how you two met as classmates who hated each other's guts only to marry each other in the future. Oh, how naive his younger self was when he thought he could never stand being in the same room with you. Now, it's all that he craves- he may not explicitly state it but he knows that you know, and that's enough for him.

Wanting to let blood flow back to his arm, he tried to retract it from beneath you. In doing so, you were woken up. You rubbed your eyes with a yawn as you tried to arch your back from the bed, freeing his arm from your weight. 

Without speaking a single word, you turned your back to him while dragging an arm of his on top of you. You laid your arm on top of his, interlacing both your fingers as you scooted closer to him until your back touched his chest. 

A few seconds passed in silence and then he heard you say, "Can't sleep?"

Tightening his grasp on you with a sigh, "Yeah."

Turning around to see his face, you giggled when you saw him still wearing his glasses. Your fingers went to poke his cheeks slightly, eliciting a small grumble from your husband, before gingerly taking the glasses off his face and placing it on the nightstand behind you before returning to his embrace. "How are you gonna fall asleep if you still have your glasses on, dummy."

"You treat me as if I have no brain sometimes," Tsukishima chided before reaching for his glasses.

He puts on his glasses and lies back down, wrapping you with his arm once again.

"You're not completely wrong there," you chuckled as you snuggled back to his chest.

He felt your soft chuckles as vibrations on his chest, prompting him to look down towards you and flick your forehead. "Ow, hey!" 

"Here I am, cuddling you and being soft with you, and all you're doing is bullying me," he huffed.

"Aw, I'm sorry, baby Kei," you cooed, attempting your best to stifle your laughter but you failed to do so.

You burst out laughing, and yet somehow, for Tsukishima, the magic and the sentimentality of the night wasn't disturbed or erased. Instead, it was amped up by your laughter. Hearing your laughter with his perky ears, feeling your laughter through its vibrations on his chest, and being the cause of your laughter made him feel… happy? No, happy was too simple to describe it. High on cloud nine? Not the perfect description either.

Your laughter died down and silence returned. In no way was it awkward nor deafening, it was simply there. Your eyes locked contact with Tsukishima's, the both of you adorned with the softest looks you could both muster.

It was nights like these that Tsukishima always loved. With silence and nothing but the soft hum of the air conditioner dancing in the air, he could focus on you and only you. The way your eyes glistened as you look at him, the absence of folds or wrinkles on your forehead, and the small smile splayed on your lips. He could already feel the words _'I love you,'_ by just looking into your eyes- maybe telepathy was real and it worked only during nighttime when he has his arms around you. 

The silence around the both of you disappeared when words spilled out from your lips, "How come you only cuddle with me when we're sleeping or trying to fall asleep?" 

"Why do you always ask those types of questions when we're trying to fall asleep?" 

"I'm only gonna answer if you answer mine!"

Sighing as you urge him to answer by repeatedly nodding at him, he said, "I guess I feel… lonely when I'm in bed and you're not anywhere near me."

You beamed at his answer and then feigned shock at his vulnerability. "Kei? Is that you? Are you really my husband?"

He didn't feel shy or embarrassed as he answered your question, after years of being his partner and now as his spouse, you had chipped away every wall he built around himself. But that didn't stop him from being snarky with you, after all, it's basically one of his charms now.

"Now, answer my question, you child," it was now Tsukishima's turn to be enlightened. 

"Hmm, well, aren't we all a little bit different from our usual selves when it's nighttime? We're just a little more… curious, honest, open, and all that jazz," you said with a content sigh. 

Pondering on your words, he found himself nodding with a hum. You were happy that he agreed with something you said (shocker) and yet you can't help but yawn. 

"Go back to sleep," he said softly as you gingerly rubbed your eyes. 

"Don't forget to," you yawned, "take off your glasses."

"Yes, yes, just sleep," he groaned yet he rubbed circles on your back soothingly to help you sleep.

When your soft snores finally return, Tsukishima can't help but smile at the peaceful expression on your face. Even when you broke the silence with a question or be it him being left alone again when you went back to sleep, nothing disturbed how magical and sentimental his nights were with you. It only hits him now as to why that was the current situation he found himself in- the only reason why his nights felt special was you. His nights felt special because he knew he was finally home after a long day. For him, you are the reason why his nights let him feel he was complete, let him appreciate the smallest of things, and let him be bare yet feel the most comfortable he'd ever been. 

_"I love you,"_ he whispered before falling asleep as his eyeglasses remained forgotten on the bridge of his nose- something you would most definitely scold him for in the morning.


End file.
